Blood Beauty
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: Wakaba Sayori used to be a normal Day Class girl with no interest to vampires. But after being bitten by none other than Rido Kuran, there will be a twist of fate and Yori will find herself in a big trouble. To deceive and betray the people she loved, can she do that? (Aidou x Yori / slight Zero x Yori)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Blood Beauty**

**Anime: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing: Aidou and Yori with slight Zero and Yori**

**Rated T**

**(A/N: This story is based from "Don't Betray Me" of ****AidoRockz! ****^_^ I thanked her for letting me based this story from hers :D )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and the main theme of the story. They all belong to their rightful owners. :D **

**Warning: I suck at grammar, yah, I do, but I hope there's an improvement. You can help me to improve my writing skills by giving awesome and constructive reviews/criticisms! :D And the characters might appear a little OC so I apologize for that as well. **

**Chapter 1**

Yori sat alone in her bed; her honey brown eyes gazing blankly at the huge beautiful garden outside the window of her room. It felt so entirely quiet… and safe. Far from the disastrous things happening outside, the towering walls which surrounded the Wakaba mansion covered her from the sounds of pain, suffering and images of dying. She was so lucky, isn't she? A well protected princess.

After the outbreak and attack of Rido Kuran which happened in Cross Academy last year, her parents decided to take her away and brought her back to their mansion.

Yes, she came from a well-off family, and her parents—Sakura Wakaba and Yakuto Wakaba are vampire Hunters. Truth to be told, no one knows that she came from a family of Hunters or Slayers. They're quite good on hiding their identity, since no one suspects them at all. Not even their daughter. But the short caramel brown haired girl has no plan on following their steps. And they didn't really mind though.

But that late afternoon, she couldn't help but to regret not wanting to become a Hunter. And it's because of Cross Academy, where her best friend was and she missed her so much. Yori wanted to go back there, to see Yuki and even Zero. She was worried. She thought that if she becomes a Hunter, she would still be there, fighting with Yuki, Zero and the rest of Night class. And she wouldn't have leaved the school.

Yori hugged her knees closer to her chest, she let out a heavy sigh and buried her face down to her knees. Yeah, its quiet, safe and far from the danger but she doesn't feel alright. She felt like a bird inside a cage. She overheard from the conversation of her father and kick-ass butler that the dangerous Rido Kuran had finally disappeared from the faces of the people living there and the school was under construction. There were still Level E vampires roaming around like rabid dogs but it's not much of a danger compare to what Rido did. When she asked them to send her back to the Academy, they refused and told her that she's not going back there anymore. They planned to take her to Europe and she'll just continue her schooling there.

Yori doesn't like it, they didn't even tell her why they need to go to Europe and why they become too strict and too much on protecting her like someone's plotting to kill her or something. She's no longer a little girl, and she can take care of herself. Their overprotectiveness is choking her already and she wanted to break loose.

**-VK-**

Rido Kuran smiled devilishly at his visitor who was sitting across him and delightfully drinking tea.

"You're different. I didn't know that _our_ kind can drink other things aside from blood". He said with mild amusement. He wasn't in good shape yet to go and do a payback to the beings who beat his ass but he's quickly recovering. Thanks to his visitor who saved him.

She smiled back at him as she placed the silver teacup down which contained a green liquid."Of course, I'm not just any other vampire, Kuran-san…".

As much as he wants to deny it but yes, she is different. He doesn't know her fully well yet but he could feel her radiating aura which tells him that they're equal. And this was proven when she brought him back to life after being dead and defeated. Who knows what else she can do.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought you in this place?". He asked, curious. Duh, even a villain knows how to start a conversation.

"I have a business to finish". She replied smoothly."You will know soon…".

"Oh?". He tilted his head to the side.

Well, why does he need to know? He's not forcing her anyway. But this woman was intriguing Rido more.

"Kuran-san, I am quite aware of your clan and the sizzling conflict between you and some of your family members. You're fearsome and powerful, Kuran-san, yet you had been defeated by this boy named Kiryuu Zero and your niece, Yuki".

Rido clenched and unclenched his fist at this, anger started boiling inside him. When he didn't respond, she went on speaking again.

"You know…Kuran-san, I really don't mind helping you on what you wish to do…". She rose up from her seat and moved closer to him, giving him a dark smile.

He was a little surprised, he wasn't asking her for anything or the thought of making an alliance with her never cross his mind that time. Well, why not,right? She's evil, he's evil, the fusion of two evils.

"Well, what do you have in mind, lady?".

"Kill them using the closest person in their hearts, Kuran-san…We're going to use that person against them..".

"Like a spy?".

She nodded.

Well, that's a great idea.

He returned the smile she gave him."And who will be _that _person?".

**(Why the title is Blood Beauty? Well, I also don't know, it just came out of the blue in my mind. I found it cute so…maybe that's the only reason why. X) and yeah, I add my own OC in here, she's the one talking with Rido Kuran. I won't be revealing her identity yet. Anyone who has an idea if who and what her role would be? X) )**

**(Its kinda short but hey, it's just the beginning there's more! X) sorry about the 'drinking tea' thing, I found it lame and maybe you do too but I can't think of a nice line there. Hope you READ and REVIEW! ;3)**

**~Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Blood Beauty**

**Rated T**

**Anime: Vampire Knight**

**Pairing: Aidou and Yori / Zero and Yori**

**(A/N: Heys! I am back! :D I wish everyone a Happy Christmas and may you all enjoy your vacations. Anyway, I am delighted with the first reviews I got from chapter 1. Thanks to the reviews, everyone, I appreciate it a lot. ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: The following belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2**

"What did you just say, young lady?". Yakuto Wakaba asked, incredulous.

His wife was also there and surprised on what their only daughter just said a little while ago. Sakura stood behind the couch, not knowing what to say.

"I said I want to go back to Cross Academy". Yori said with steel forwardness in her voice. This was very un-like her, she's known as a soft-spoken, kind and mild mannered girl in school but this is the different side of her which she rarely shows."Or I will leave this house".

Yakuto narrowed his eyes on his daughter. "Are you out of your mind?!". He almost shouted at her but the girl did not even cringe. Very wrong timing! He thought. "No." Yakuto answered, steel in his voice."You're not going to step out of this mansion and go back to that place, Sayori".

Yori bit her upper lip, trying to control her frustration."Why not?". She asked in a low voice."Why not. Father? Why won't you let me?".

"Because I said so". A short simple reply and it made Yori lose her control. She finally explodes.

"WHAT?! BECAUSE YOU SAID SO?!". She yelled, her voice echoed in the large living room."I am not some kind of bird for you to cage in! I'm not a prisoner!".

Yakuto rose up from his seat and moved closer to his daughter, his wife tried to stop him but it didn't work."Do you even know what you are saying, Sayori?! We're doing this for your own SAFETY!".

"Safety?! Father, everything's fine already! It's been year since the attack from that Pureblood!". Yori reasoned out."You're being paranoid! I want to go back to Cross! I want to see my friends again!".

"Yori, please, just try to understand my dear, this is for your own good". Sakura Wakaba said, in a calm pleading tone, hoping that it would work."Please t—".

Yori's eyes widened in horror, her father turned around to see what happened and his face contorted the same expression as well after seeing it. The long caramel brown haired woman turned into a white stone statue.

It only meant one thing.

The young girl doesn't know how she's going to react, no one is in there except from them and the servants and none of them inside the mansion has the power to do such thing. Her mother turned into a statue…out of the blue. What's going on?!

"Yakuto-sama!". Their golden haired butler came inside, his black suit was stained with blood and there's a silver dagger on his left hand. He approached the two with a shocked expression."Yakuto-sama, she's here! You have to leave now!".

Yakuto gritted his teeth."How did she get in?! There's a lot of guards outside!".

"They're all dead". The butler answered in a grave tone."You have to leave now! We'll take care of this!".

**-VK-**

"F-Father, what's going on?". Yori asked, confused and scared at the same time. She didn't understand what their butler and her father were talking about awhile ago, except from the fact that they're all in grave danger."Father!". she called again but he didn't reply since he's busy talking with someone on his phone. She couldn't understand it clearly but she got the idea that it was something important. And before they could run faster, a woman with wavy knee length blonde hair appeared in their way. The two stopped in their tracks and Yakuto gasped in surprise as he saw again the face of the being which continue to plague him and his family.

"And do you really think you can run away from me,hunter?". She gave him a psychotic smile, showing her fangs."You have something that is mine…". She trailed off, and her soft crimson red eyes landed on Yori. Her gaze was so piercing that it made the brown haired girl shuddered in fear.

Who is this woman? Yori thought. What does she mean by hers? Who is she claiming hers?

Yakuto pulled out a bloody rose out from its holster and pointed it at the blonde vampire. He glared angrily at her."You bitch! Don't even think about it!".

Yori was frozen behind her father, is this the reason why he doesn't want her to go outside the mansion? Because there's still a threat?

A group of men in black armed with different anti-vampire weapons appeared and surrounded the blonde vampire from the back.

"I'll make sure you will drop dead now, you'll pay on what you did to my wife". Yakuto said through gritted teeth."I don't give a fuck if you're a Pureblood, I am not afraid of you". Then he gave his daughter a quick glance."Get out of this mansion now,Yori".

"But father—".

"Just go!". He cut her off, a bitter smile appeared on his face."I am sorry I wouldn't be able to explain further, my child, but always remember that I love you".

Yori's eyes welled with tears."I will not forgive you if you'll die, you understand?". After that, she ran towards the opposite direction.

The female vampire laughed."My bad, Yakuto-kun… I didn't know that you're the sentimental type of man".

"Shut up, you filthy creature!". Yakuto growled."You're not dealing with low class hunters and you're in my territory!".

**-VK-**

Now she understands why her mother and father don't want her to go out. It was really for her own safety and she did not listen. She shouted and said those horrible words to her father while he was just trying to protect her. She remembered her mother and it just made her heart shatter more. God, what is she supposed to do now? Her parents can die! And what about the vampire? Why did she looked at her that way? What is she planning? Who is she in their life?

Her only choice is to go back in Cross Academy and tell Headmaster Cross what happened even if it means revealing the real identity of her family. She needs to tell him about this new threat aftering her and her family. Before she could reached the front door, a tall man instantly blocked her way and wrapped his hand tightly around Yori's neck.

"Where do you think you're going,Kitty?". His voice was dark and intimidating.

Oh god no. It's him. And here she thought he was already dead but he wasn't.

Rido Kuran eyed the girl in his grasp and suddenly, something on her neck caught his attention. He pulled out the necklace wrapped around her neck and looked at it closely. Yori remained frozen and not moving in her place and she assumed that its because of his power.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…'. She repeated in her mind.'Right here, right now'.

"Ahh, Yuuki…". Rido said after inhaling, he gave the short girl a creepy smile."This is hers, isn't it? I can smell her scent in this thing".

The sound of firing guns and screams filled half of the mansion. Yori wanted to turn around, remembering her father and the blonde vampire.

In that situation, she realized that she was indeed lucky to be kept inside. And she also wished that the vampires in their home never appeared.

She wished.

**(A/N: Ah! Finally, Chapter 2 is done! I will not reveal the other vampire's identity yet for the thrill! XD but I guess you guys already have an idea of who she is, right? Anyway, Kiryuu Zero will be appearing on the next chapter. Sorry if its taking too long for the original VK characters to appear.)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I'm back! And once again, I am grateful for the reviews I got from the previous chapter :] . . . Anyway, I said from the previous chapter that I wouldn't reveal the blonde vampire's identity yet but a part of my mind went against it and so I decided to reveal a little of who she is X). )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following except from the OC and few added ideas. X)**

**Chapter 3**

Kiryuu Zero snapped his eyes opened and rose from his bed; his bare chest heaving from the nightmare he just had awhile ago. His pants came out heavy but it slowly turned normal after a few minutes. Zero climbed down from his bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink.

He had a fucking weird nightmare and he doesn't know what it means. It doesn't have any connection to his miserable past which involved a particular Pureblood.

It was something else.

Zero returned to his room and lie down in his bed again, he looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3 in the morning. The nightmare wasn't really clear; it was pure darkness but the feeling of danger was there. He stood outside a large gothic style castle with dark clouds and lightnings hovering above him; it made the scene looked fearsome, like he's some kind of horror movie. There was a garden; A garden full of red and black roses and at the middle of the field was a young girl with waist length caramel brown hair. Her back was facing him so he has no idea if who it was. And the scenario changed, pure darkness ate the castle and everything before him including the young girl. After that, he was now standing in total darkness until he saw crimson red eyes glowing from a distance.

The silver haired man closed his eyes and let out a sigh; he shifted on his side and tried to think of something else. Whatever that nightmare was all about, it has nothing to do with him or his family—unless there's still something hidden which he did not know—and the young girl, she seemed familiar to him.

**-VK-**

_She was in a garden of red and black roses; her honey brown eyes looked up at the beautiful pale moon and stars decorating the dark sky. It was such a lovely sight._

"_Anneliese, you're here again my child"._

_She turned around to the tall brown haired man standing a few feet away from her. The man gestured for her to come closer but before she can make a move, the settings changed. Everything—including the man—was engulfed by darkness and was replaced by screams of pain and crying. She was scared and does not know what to do, suddenly she felt something wet beneath her feet and when she looked down, she saw crimson liquid pooling around her._

_Her eyes widened in fear. 'God, somebody help me'._

"_You are mine, my dear…"._

_A feminine voice appeared._

"_At the right time you will come to me"._

Yori opened her eyes and unfortunately for her, Rido Kuran was the first one to greet her. The Pureblood vampire was there, sitting comfortably on the three seater couch across her. She felt so entirely busted and condemned, first she have this weird dream which does not make any sense to her but it made her feel scared and now, real world made Rido graced her with his unwelcome presence. She's not safe anymore from both dream and real world. The Pureblood wasn't really a pretty view and she's sure that her life is in great danger.

"You… I could sense the deep connection between you and Yuuki". Rido told her smoothly. "You're perfect". He added a smile which bares his fangs.

Perfect for what? God, what is he planning to do with her? Yori remained calm and impassive despite of shaking in fear and having internal panic.

The Pureblood rose up and approached the shaking figure on the chair, Yori refused to meet his gaze so she remained looking down at the tiled floor but his towering figure made her feel damn uncomfortable.

"Now Yori, ". Rido spoke again."If you wish your parents to live, you will do what I say". He lifted her chin and made her looked up at him and he felt her heart beats faster."Oh, there's no need to fear…". He leaned down closer to the curve of her neck."I will make this quick".

**-VK-**

Mina Tepes watched Rido Kuran sucked the brown haired girl's blood from the other room with a one way mirror. She could hear the rush of the girl's blood and her racing heartbeat. The blonde vampire turned away from the scene and sat at the black couch facing the locked door. Jealous was burning inside her and if she stayed longer to watch, she might lose control and do something to Rido.

But she can't. She can't lose control; it was part of her plan to make the other Pureblood to bite the girl; Her girl to be exact. She could have do it herself but something might went wrong and she doesn't want to fully reveal herself to Yori yet. She needs to stick to the plan, because she wasn't just aiming for Yori, but also something else bigger.

"Lady Mina". A tall blue haired man clad in leather black suit emerged from the dark behind Mina. He went in front of her and bowed curtly."It's done milady, your sister succeeded on killing her and her servants".

Mina smiled devilishly, satisfied at the report. "Good, that Pureblood should learn not to mess with me". She crossed her legs which gave the blue haired man a full view of her long smooth flesh.

The man—or vampire—diverted his attention to something else and spoke again."Of course milady, you are not just any Pureblood, you're more than that".

**-VK-**

"Shirabuki Sara is already dead". Kaname told the blonde and green eyed vampire across him."She was brutally killed to be exact".

Takuma already knew that and he wanted to tell his best friend that he doesn't really need to be direct and blunt on telling the news since it's breaking his heart. He decided not to respond and just focused his attention at the chessboard on the table; the chess pieces were arranged back to its original positions.

Kaname looked at Takuma and the heartbreak was obvious on his handsome face. Takuma and Sara are not in a relationship but the two held a bond since childhood. The two are already together since before, well it was close on being a couple.

"I am sorry, Ichijou". Kaname said.

The green eyed vampire tried to give him a smile but failed to do so. He wanted to cry and the pain in his chest hurts like hell, like he got stabbed a million times with a dagger.

"I thought…". Takuma finally spoke."I thought everything is going to be fine after what happened last year".

Kaname shook his head."No, every ending has a new beginning and even I also wanted to assume that, I can't. We can't".

Takuma let out a sigh, knowing what Kaname meant.

"And I wonder what it will be this time". The Pureblood said as he gazed down at the black queen chess piece.

**-VK-**

After Rido bit her, he forced her to drink his blood from his wrist and while she's in the midst of drinking the blood from the evil Pureblood, she felt something strange inside her like she's going under a transformation. From a caterpillar to a butterfly; but sadly, it wasn't as beautiful as the butterfly. She's turning into a monster, a vampire. Yori felt something locked inside her and it burst out in her chest which made her fall on the floor. Her honey brown eyes turned crimson red while she coughed, the floor shook for a couple of minutes and the glass windows shattered into pieces.

Rido raised a brow, a little surprised on what happened."What is that all about?". But he quickly brushed it off and turned his attention to coughing girl below him."Now you're a vampire and I am your Master…". He kneeled down and lifted her chin."You will not tell anyone who Made you and you will follow my orders if you don't want your parents to die. I will mask your scent so the others won't know that you are a vampire".

For her parents, this is for them and as much as she hates to become a puppet of this evil being, there's nothing she can do about it. She's hopeless. He already had his strings wrapped on her limb.

**-VK-**

Mina once again watched from the background; Yes, she will let Rido control her…for now. Through this, she knew that Yori's abilities will develop and slowly, she will realize who she really was. Not just some ordinary Day Class girl with no interest to Night Class boys, she's more than that. And as the wheel of fate started to roll, everything will be reveal to her in the near future. There's no escaping this time.

Yori will return to her.

**(A/N: I apologize if Kaname, Zero and Ichijou came out a bit OC in here, I'm still not really familiar with their personalities so I'm having a hard time. So expect that most of them are going to be a little OC. _ Anyway, I based Mina from the Mina Tepes of Dance in the Vampire Bund, god I love that anime too! X) And I really like Mina so I decided to make my OC looked like her. :D I recommend Dance in the Vampire Bund to you guys! It's worth watching and I also noticed that the short haired girl in that anime—Mina's rival to Akira—looked a bit like Yori-chan XD)**

**Updated A/N:**

**I'm sorry if I killed Shirabuki-sama already... T_T but anyway, no need to worry because she'll still be included in the next chapters(flashbacks). She and Mina Tepes had some...well you know, rivals. :) I'll be showing that in the next chapters. Ja!**

**Read and Review**

**~Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I apologize for taking too long to update! I've been busy for the past weeks after Christmas break and it's almost driving me insane x_x college life wasn't really that easy eh, and damn I hope I'll survive till the end. Anyway, here's the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following except for some**

**Chapter 4**

"Ne, Akatsuki, did you heard about the news? Shirabuki-sama was dead". Aidou Hanabusa said in a low voice as he sat down beside his flame haired cousin. Both of them are in the dining room, Kain was busy reading a book while the blonde was eating pastries.

The rest of the Night Class was back in their dorms in Cross Academy; Classes will start after a few days. The former prefect or now known as a Pureblood vampire will be joining the Night Class at the start of the school year and she was appointed to become the president of her class. Most of them had normal vacations and already moved on from the disaster which happened last year. Everything was fine and beautiful until the news of Sara's death spread out like a virus. Shirabuki Sara was one of the remaining Purebloods and the last of her kind, but now that she was dead, the Shirabuki clan was already erased from the list of remaining Purebloods. No one knows who the culprit was, when Sara was found dead in her room there were no traces left. Except for one thing: The strong sweet scent of Sampaguita, it filled the entire room and it took a couple of minutes before it disappeared.

"I know about that, Hanabusa". Kain replied, still concentrated at the book he was reading."It's best not to talk about what happened, it's still a sensitive subject".

Aidou pouted."Pfft…fine".

**-VK-**

Yuuki Kuran literally dashed out of the Moon Dorm after getting the news that her beloved best friend had finally returned in school. When she reached the Chairman's office, she slammed the door opened and saw Yori standing before Kaien Cross' desk with a surprise look on her face.

"Yori-chan!". The long dark brown haired girl quickly enveloped her best friend in a tight hug."You're back! I missed you so much, Yori-chan!".

Yori smiled and hugged Yuuki in return; her stomach did flip flop ad her heart swelled with joy as she finally saw her best friend.

"Yuuki, I'm also happy to see you". Yori told her.

The caramel brown haired girl was beyond happy when she saw Yuuki and she almost forgot the dark reality that she was not there to have fun and graduates happily with her best friend; but to spy on her and Kaname and make their life miserable. She's going to betray them in the end. Yori tried to ignore the dark truth and just focused on the positive feelings she was feeling right now, it will break her again from the inside if she will think about it and she doesn't want to Yuuki to see though she wanted so badly to tell her about Rido's plan she can't. He was her MASTER and he did something on her which will make her not tell anyone who Made her.

The Chairman rose up from his seat and joined the two girls in their hug."I'm so happy that you two are reunited again!". He said in a chirpy voice." I'm glad you're happy my beloved daughter!".

Both girls sweatdropped at the Chairman's reaction, they just let him hugged them and spoke more dramatic flowery lines to them.

"But you two won't be going in the same class". Kaien said as he finally pulled away."And I assume you already know why, Wakaba-san".

"Hai, I know Chairman Cross". Yori nodded.

"Daijobou, Yori-chan! I'll visit you when I'll have free time! And you can go to the Crossover as well if you want!". said the excited and happy looking Pureblood.

Yori frowned a bit at the mention of the Crossover, the bridge where the Night Class will go and always filled with hyper Day Class girls who are head over heels infatuated or in love with the Night Class boys.

"Sure, Yuuki, I'll try". She said reluctantly.

**-VK-**

"Big sister, what are you planning now?". Serene Tepes asked in a smooth voice, her Sapphire blue eyes are gazing outside the Coffee shop window they were currently staying. "I could not believe you let Rido have her".

Mina took a sip on her iced tea coffee."It is part of the plan, my dear. I don't want to reveal ourselves to her quickly". She smiled."You know I love to play slow, I enjoy it better". The blonde vampire licked her upper lip seductively.

Serene finally looked at her and smiled as well."Expected from you, big sister, but I hope nothing will go wrong".

"Fear not, Serene". She reached out and stroked her little sister's pale face with one hand."Even if Rido bit Yori, she will not be tainted nor taken. She will still return to us".

Serene nodded, her expression remained passive."I trust you". Then she looked around the Coffee Shop."You know, it's so nice to be able to roam around without these beings knowing what we really are".

"Clueless". Mina smiled widely. "Pathetic human beings indeed".

The glass door opened and three people entered inside, Serene turned her head and whom she saw made her eyes lit with interest.

"Aye, look who are here sister". Serene said in a whisper.

Mina glanced and saw a tall blonde with green eyes together with another two who looked like a couple. The female with pigtailed orange hair was holding a box of pocky and the maroon haired beside her looked bored and uninterested in his surroundings.

"Mmm, Noble Bloods". Mina commented before tearing away her gaze to them."I can sense their connection with a Kuran".

"They must be his lackeys then".

**I know, its a lame chapter, sorry x_x blame the school works because they wreck my brain and made me think out of place. Haha!**

**(Review please! :D I'll try harder next time, Ja!)**

***Sampaguita- Philippine's national flower, it's color white and smells very sweet**

**~Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I took eons before posting another chapter, apologies again everyone for I have been just really under a tight schedule in school and now I'm going to internship this summer! No more breaks for me! x_x But I'm kinda excited about the internship :3 Anyway, just sharing some moments in my life with you! ^^ **

**Here's the next chapter, my mind was stable when I wrote this so hopefully it will give you satisfaction~**

**Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knights **

**Chapter 5**

Takuma remained sullen and silent that day, he wasn't approaching anyone unless it's needed and his bright, happy demeanor was obviously robbed off from him. The sudden change from the blonde was noticeable to Shiki and Rima; the couple knew why of course. So that afternoon, they forced him to go with them outside school and go to a popular pastry and coffee shop. The green eyed vampire wasn't oblivious to what the couple are trying to do—he knew they're trying to cheer him up since he's been down and sad for the past days. Takuma appreciates their effort and fortunately, its working. He felt a little better now than before.

The moment Takuma stepped inside the shop, he felt strange like something was out of place. He sensed a non-human aura inside and much to his surprise, it's quite strong; an aura that could rival Kaname Kuran's. _There are two_, he thought and he could feel their eyes on him and his friends.

"You sensed it too?". Shiki asked beside him, his facial expression remained unchanged.

Takuma nodded."They're here but I don't know where". It felt really threatening and he thought he should tell his best friend about this.

"There's a vacant table over there". Rima's voice pulled the green eyed vampire out of deep thoughts and he followed her and Shiki towards the table in the corner near the aircon.

**-VK-**

Yori was back in the room she used to share with Yuuki, but the difference now is her best friend is no longer there. Her eyes lingered unconsciously at the empty bed beside her own as she took out her clothes from the black duffel bag she brought with her. She sighed, how she wished Yuuki was there too but maybe it was for the better that her best friend was far from her. Rido Kuran flashed back in her mind; Puppet, she's now his puppet and he's going to use her to destroy Yuuki and Kaname.

She fished out a silver necklace with a lightning pendant hanging on it; her eyes welled with tears as she looked at it resting on her palm. It was her parents' gift to her when she turned 11; the pendant is the symbol of their family.

"_For the Wakaba Hunters strike like a lightning, we are one of the strongest Hunter family, Sayori, be proud of that". _She remembered her father said. She will seriously do anything right now to get out of her current situation and save her mother and father. A knock on the door pulled her out of deep thoughts, she wiped the tears in her eyes and went to the door and swung it opened.

"Zero-kun". Yori said, a bit surprised. She wasn't expecting that it was him who will be knocking. This Kiryuu Zero, the anti-social and snob Prefect who secretly loved her best friend, sure they're in good terms but she still found it strange.

"I heard from the Chairman that you finally returned". Zero told her in a monotone, his lilac eyes looking down at the floor."Welcome back, Wakaba-san".

'_What? He just went here to tell me that? Strange indeed, I wonder what had gotten into him or maybe Yuuki asked him to?'._

"Ettou…". She doesn't know how she's going to respond."Arigato, Zero-kun".

"Hn". The silver haired guy nodded curtly, he finally looked at her straight to the eyes."I'll see you tomorrow then". After that, he walked away.

Zero doesn't have any idea why he went there in the first place, he could have just greeted her once they're already in class. He sensed that Yori found it weird that he knocked on her door and gave her a welcome; he doesn't know why but he just got a felt something odd and this is the reason why he went to see Yori. Whatever the reason was, he's sure it's not good. When he turned around the corner, he accidentally bumped with someone.

"Kiryuu-kun, what are you doing here?".

Zero looked and saw that it was Yui Akashi, the vampire hunter with short midnight black hair and pale pink eyes—yes, she has pink eyes and many people teased her because of it. Zero also found her eyes strange but he assumed she got it from mixed genes or whatsoever.

"None of your concern, Yui". He replied nonchalantly."Didn't Takamiya asked you to leave today? I thought you're sent in a mission?".

"Jeez, relax will you?". The brunette rolled her eyes."You want to get rid of me that easily? I enjoyed being a prefect and I will miss it a whole lot, I'll be leaving soon, I just came to say goodbye to my friends".

"I didn't know that you have friends".

Yui smirked."You are and I'm not really expecting to see you here".

"You said 'friends' not friend".

"Well, Kaito-sempai and Nadeshiko are included".

"Goodluck then, come back alive or you'll never see that asshole Takamiya again".

**-VK-**

The entire time while eating dinner, Aidou heard nothing but Yori from Yuuki's mouth. Their pureblood princess has been talking to Kaname about this Yori girl and she was quite happy. The ice wielding vampire noticed Ruka's irritated expression but was trying not to explode. Aidou knew who Yori was; she was the Day Class girl he saved year ago from a Level E and Yori wasn't any ordinary girl, she's Yuuki's best friend. And now, he heard Yuuki asking permission from Kaname to allow her to visit Yori sometimes in the daylight.

He finally rose up from his chair and decided to go outside for awhile to inhale some fresh air.

"Where are you going,Hanabusa?". Kain asked.

"Outside, in the garden". He replied."You coming,Akatsuki?".

"Sure".

**-VK-**

She couldn't sleep.

Fuck Rido who turned her into a bloody vampire and now she could not sleep. How is she going to listen to class attentively if she would be sleepy? Zero might notice it and sooner he will found out about her transformation. Oh gods, her world is falling more.

Yori is outside in the garden clad in black sweater and knee length blue skirt; she was sitting near the fountain and staring blankly at the bushes. The moment the sun disappeared and night replaced the day; she felt a sudden burst of energy. And she assumed her vampire side is finally taking over. She's super bored in her room that's why she decided to go outside and just check out the stars or anything under the moonlight.

But wait; is it safe for her to go outside in the middle of the night?

**(Vampires eating dinner, how awfully lame… x_x haha, I could not think of a better scenario, but I'm sure they also eat normal food **_**sometimes.**_** Anyway, YUI AKASHI is another OC of mine but she will no longer appear in the next chapters. She has her own story and I just gave you a little peek of who she is and her relationship with Zero in this chapter in case you're interested to know. I'm still thinking if I will write her story or not, the idea is still in my mind ^_^. Btw, Aidou and Yori will finally meet and that would be in the next chapter! XD)**

**Read and Review and See you in the next chapter! **

**~Angel**


End file.
